The Newest Buzzer
by islandofmisfittoys
Summary: April, a new journalist at Teen Buzz, seems to have an interest in Wilder and he might like her too but Wilder doesn't seem ready for any relationships. Maybe April will change his mind.
1. The New Girl

**So ever since I've become obsessed with Munro Chambers, I needed to look up **_**every **_**show or movie he's been in. Other than Degrassi, my favorite show from him is The Latest Buzz, so here's my first 'The Latest Buzz' fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and sorry if some of the characters are out of character. I live in the US, so I can only watch some episodes on YouTube. (x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and my OC.**

**

* * *

**

Canada; seemed like a normal place for normal people. My mom obviously thought it wasn't, she talked about it like it was another world. I've always wanted to go to Canada, though. It seemed to fit my interests perfectly, and I would have my dream job there, being a writer. I didn't exactly go for writing about teen stuff even though I was a teen. I hated when my friends back home would pull out magazines about movie stars for no reason, and rip out poster to put on their walls. But Teen Buzz seemed like a cool place to work, and writing for that was better than writing for nothing.

I walked into the Teen Buzz building with a container full of my favorite things to put on my desk. I was automatically greeted by a woman who had lots of brown curls in her hair. She was smiling widely, and had one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen. She was dressed casually in a brown and reddish dress that came to right below her knees and a brown sweater with brown heels.

"You must be April Richardson." she said, extending her arm out with an open hand. I nodded my head in reply, "Welcome to Teen Buzz. Let's go upstairs."

We walked to the elevator and she pressed the button, which opened the doors and sent us upstairs. After my ears popped and my headache left, we arrived on the destination level. When the doors opened, a paper plane flew inside and poked me in the eye, hard.

"Ow!" I yelled, immediately dropping my container and covering my eye.

"Oh, April!" the lady said, patting my back. I wanted to say, 'I don't need any pats on my back, I need to get something to help my eye!' but instead, I settled for silence, "Wilder, haven't I told you about throwing paper planes?"

"But paper planes are cool. I can't just stop throwing them." the boy said, walking over to me, "Sorry for throwing it in your eye."

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said the apology. I took my hand off my eye and blinked a few times before opening it fully again. I held my hand out to Wilder and said, "I'm April Richardson."

"Wilder." he said, shaking my hand.

"Don't you have a last name?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but no one knows it, duh."

I laughed again, and then looked at him. Well, I looked at him the first time but I _really _looked at him this time. He was actually really cute, in my opinion. He had longish dark brown hair and amazing green eyes that turned bright when the light hit them. He had a skateboard in his hand and he was clutching onto it tightly, as if he was holding onto it for dear life. I suddenly took an interest in this guy, but I didn't even know him so I pushed aside my thoughts and started to talk again.

"Let me get someone to show you around." the lady next to us said.

"I'll show her around for you, DJ." Wilder said, smiling.

"Is that alright with you, April?" DJ asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, well, I'll go into my office and if you need anything, just come see me." DJ said, walking away to the office that was father in the back.

"Now, let me show you around." Wilder said, putting his skateboard down and skating over to a desk filled with music CD's and pens.

I followed him over and sitting in the chair was another boy, who had headphones on and was nodding his hand to the beat of the music he was listening to. He was cute, but not as cute as Wilder. He had light brown hair that was a bit spiked at the top and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and light blue jeans.

"April, this is Noah Jackson. Noah, this is the new girl, April Richardson." Wilder introduced us.

"So, you're hanging out with Wilder on your first day here? You need to hang out with someone cool, like myself." Noah said, pointing at himself.

"Hey, I'm cool!" Wilder said, jumping on his skateboard, then falling back on the floor.

"See, cool people don't do that." Noah said, pointing at Wilder on the floor.

I held out my hand for Wilder to take and pulled him up off the floor.

"Thanks." he said, "Next person is Rebecca."

He skated over to another desk, but instead of music CD's being everywhere, it was clean and clear. Exactly how I would like my desk to be. A girl with shoulder length brown hair was sitting in the chair of this desk. She was tapping her pen back and forth very rapidly.

"Still thinking of an article?" Wilder asked her.

She looked up at both of us and said, "Yeah and DJ won't use any of my ideas." Then she looked directly at me, "Who's this?"

"I'm April. April Richardson." I said, extending my hand out.

She shook it then smiled, "I'm Rebecca. Hopefully, we'll be friends."

"Hopefully." I smiled.

"Next!" Wilder yelled, interrupting our conversation, "Is Amanda."

Wilder got back on his skateboard and rolled over to another desk where a girl with long black curly hair was sitting down, talking on the phone.

"OMG, I know." she was saying into the phone.

"Amanda." Wilder was trying to get her attention.

She held up her hand in his face, as if silently telling him to shut up.

"I'll TTYL." she said, closing her phone and looking at us with an annoyed look, "What do you want, Wilder?"

"DJ wanted me to show this lady around. So, Amanda this is April. April, this is Amanda."

She looked at me up and down, then back at my face, "Nice threads. You work here now?"

"Yeah, just moved here from Minnesota." I said.

"So, you're from the States. That's cool."

"Thanks."

"Sure. But if you want to stay cool, don't hang out with Wilder."

"_Don't hang out with Wilder_." he mocked her in a girly voice, "Come on, April. I'll show you your desk next since Michael isn't here."

Wilder then skated over to an empty desk that was next to one that had mini skateboards and video game characters on it. And I was pretty sure that desk belonged to Wilder.

"So, this is where you'll be working." Wilder said, sitting on top of the desk, "Right next to me."

I smiled. There was just something so funny about Wilder. He was so laid back and he didn't seem to care about what people like Amanda and Noah thought of him. He was carefree and himself and I loved it.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to continue? Review and let me know!**


	2. Video Games

(Wilder's POV)

Who would've thought that a paper plane was so lucky? I sure didn't think so. But if my awesome paper plane didn't go into April's eye, I wouldn't have been able to show her around. And DJ said that paper planes were bad. She needed to throw a paper plane once in a while.

"So, where're you from, April?" I asked her.

I really wanted to find out about April. I never really liked a girl so much from such a short time of knowing her. Don't get me wrong, I definitely wasn't falling in love with April. I only had one love, and that was video games. Nothing and no one would replace that, _ever._

"New York." She said, placing all her things on her desk.

"Ah, so you're from the states?"

"No, I'm from Europe." she laughed, stopping to look up at me, "Yes, I'm from the states."

"Hmm, someone's sarcastic!" I said.

I found her being sarcastic really cool. Well, that was because being sarcastic leaded to being funny. And a girl who was funny, was awesome.

She sat down in her seat and turned around to smile at me, "Yeah. So, tell me about yourself Wilder."

"Well, I'm a proud video game addict." That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Video games? Seems a bit childish, don't you think?" She said, smiling at me again. I didn't mind though, her smile was almost perfect.

"No, video games are the most awesomest things ever!" I exclaimed. How could I begin to like a girl who thought video games were childish? Wait, I was beginning to like her? Well, of course I was. She was funny and not to mention super pretty.

She looked at me with her eyes open and her smile wide, "Calm down. I just don't take interest into video games as much as you do. Probably because I never played one."

I looked at her like she had five different heads. A person who had never played a video game before? She didn't know what she was missing out on! "You never played a video game before? Not even seen one? What is up with New York?"

"I've seen a video game before but I never played one. They just don't seem to be interesting." She said, spinning in her chair.

"Well, you haven't had the full video game experience before. You're lucky that you've found the video game expert here to help you with that."

"So, what you're saying is you, the gaming expert, are going to give me the full video game experience?" One of her eyebrows was arched and she was smiling a tiny bit. She smiled quite a lot. But there was nothing wrong with that!

"That is _exactly _what I'm saying."

If anyone was the expert on video games, it was me. And there was no one who would be better to give an extreme full video game experience to someone except me. Plus, I've been waiting my whole life to give someone a full video game experience and my dream would finally come true.

"Well, I couldn't possibly pass that opportunity up." She said.

She was also going to be a video game expert in no time. Especially with the help of myself, leading her along the way.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm the expert who's giving you the experience?"

"Actually," she said, stopping and looking at me while another smile was planted on her face, "I'm not."

* * *

**I'm so ashamed of myself. I haven't been living up to my FanFiction-y duties. :( I've had major writing block with this story and this chapter isn't long at all. I'm not sure if it's good either. You, the readers, decide that. And I have to write a book report I have to do and I'm going back to school this Tuesday coming up! Then, I definitely won't have much time on my hands. But I will try my best to do my best. And that's all I can do.**


End file.
